Cellular telephones and other devices sometimes include vibrating actuators. An actuator formed from a motor with a rotating eccentric mass may be used, for example, to provide a vibrating alert when an incoming telephone call is received. Actuators may also be used to provide haptic feedback for displays, touch pads, or other input devices.
If care is not taken, actuators may be too bulky, may consume more power than desired, or may not be compatible with the structures used in forming an item of interest.